1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of culturing Antrodia cinnamomea and, more particularly, to a method of culturing Antrodia cinnamomea and obtaining a fruit body with improved contents of anctin C and zhankuic C. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing an alcoholic extract of Antrodia cinnamomea and obtaining the alcoholic extract of Antrodia cinnamomea with improved contents of antcin C and zhankuic C and a medication of suppressing viability of tumor cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Antrodia cinnamomea, a precious traditional Chinese medicine in Taiwan, grows only on inner rotten walls of hollow materials from a conserving species of Cinnamomum kanehirai. Wild species Antrodia cinnamomea is rich in triterpenoids which are believed to possess effects such as anti-tumor, liver-protective, anti-dotal, anti-high blood lipid and pressure and immuno-modulating activities. As a result, wild species Antrodia cinnamomea becomes precious and expensive.
Due to several problems of wild species Antrodia cinnamomea, such as rare amount and difficulty in obtaining, industries tend to culture Antrodia cinnamomea by conventional methods, and produce mycelia and fruit bodies of Antrodia cinnamomea. Furthermore, physiologically active ingredients, such as triterpenoids, can be further extracted from the mycelia and fruit bodies of Antrodia cinnamomea. 
Conventional methods for culturing Antrodia cinnamomea include: a conventional liquid fermentation method, a conventional solid culturing method and a conventional wood segment cultivation method. Antrodia cinnamomea cultured by the conventional liquid fermentation method has a rapid growth velocity. However, nutrients of the mycelia of Antrodia cinnamomea produced by the conventional liquid fermentation method are different from the wild species Antrodia cinnamomea due to different biochemical and physiological metabolism pathways. Although fruit bodies of Antrodia cinnamomea produced by the conventional solid culturing method produces fruit bodies similar with the wild species Antrodia cinnamomea, nutrients of fruit bodies of Antrodia cinnamomea still differ from the wild species Antrodia cinnamomea. 
In the conventional wood segment cultivation method, Antrodia cinnamomea is inoculated to dying wood segments of Cinnamomum kanehirai. Antrodia cinnamomea grows on the Cinnamomum kanehirai and produces fruit bodies with nutrients the same as the wild species Antrodia cinnamomea. However, the conventional wood segment cultivation method has a culturing period of approximately 2-3 years, and a culturing environment during the culturing period should be kept at a proper temperature. Therefore, the conventional wood segment cultivation method has problems in high cost and long culturing period, and is not suitable for mass production.